School days
by genievieve7
Summary: Au donde Kakashi y Sakura tienen una rivalidad legendaria y ambos son muy testarudos, Obito y Rin se preocupan por la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo y Sasuke y Naruto sólo quieren ver Game Of Thrones en paz.One-shot totalmente crack escrito por el mes KakaSaku (Misma Edad AU/Disfraces geniales/Estoy asustado y excitado al mismo tiempo)


**Sé lo que están pensando "Oh no, Judith, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberías estar actualizando tus otras historias" Y sí, lo sé, tienen la razón del mundo, pero el mes KakaSaku ha comenzado, y hay tantas historias maravillosas y los amo tanto, son mi OTP, LO SIENTO, NO HE PODIDO RESISTIRME.**

 **Este pequeño one-shot se me ocurrió en la mañana durante el desayuno, y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Está basado en 3 de los 4 prompts que se dieron y obviamente está ubicado en un Universo Alterno. Misma edad AU/Disfraz genial/"Estoy muy asustado y excitado al mismo tiempo"**

 **QUE VIVA EL KAKASAKU POR SIEMPRE. Por cierto, ¿Un alma generosa que me diga si hay alguna comunidad KakaSaku en español a la cual me pueda unir? Les agradecería enormemente :D  
**

* * *

—Haruno Sakura — La pelirosa alzó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, su profesor se encontraba frente a ella entregándole su examen calificado y sonriéndole orgullosamente, haciendo que el pecho de Sakura se llenara de esperanza — Felicidades Haruno, un 100 perfecto, ni un solo error en tus respuestas.

—Muchas gracias profesor — respondió tomando el examen entre sus manos para inmediatamente girar hacia su derecha y mirar a su compañero de mesa con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, no había manera de que "Don Perfecto" le ganara esta vez, había pasado toda la semana encerrada en la biblioteca de la facultad y estaba segura de que nadie sacaba un 100 perfecto en la materia de Farmacología Médica como ella lo acababa de hacer.

—Por último, quisiera hacer una especial mención al examen del joven Hatake — la sonrisa bobalicona se borró del rostro de Sakura y miró a su profesor con aprehensión — No sólo respondió el examen perfectamente sino que además agregó algunas respuestas a la pregunta 23 que yo había pasado por alto, esta es la primera vez en la historia de la clase que no solamente entrego un 100 perfecto, sino que también un 110, felicidades a ambos, estoy seguro que serán unos grandiosos médicos. — Dicho esto el profesor de alejo de su mesa para terminar de repartir los exámenes, mientras tanto Sakura continuaba viendo hacia la nada sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mira esto Sakura—escuchó decir a su compañero de banco sacándola de su ensoñación y provocando que le mandara una mirada furibunda a la cual Kakashi no prestó atención — un 110 ¿Quién lo diría?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Preguntó molesta — Yo estuve toda una semana estudiando para este examen y estoy segura de que lo único que tu hiciste fue jugar ese ridículo videojuego de ninjas y leer ese maldito libro pornográfico — Kakashi fingió una falsa mirada indignada

—¿Cómo te atreves? Icha Icha se trata de romance y amor que trasciende los tiempos y las circunstancias, algo que por supuesto tu nunca entenderías — dijo a la vez que giraba su cuerpo magistralmente para evitar un golpe por parte de la pelirosa —Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 es una obra maestra, cualquiera pensaría que por ser desarrollado por tu amigo Shikamaru y ponerte como una de las protagonistas haría que le tuvieras un poco más de respeto — volvió a evitar otro golpe — Y por último, soy un genio, pasar exámenes sin estudiar se me da natural, pensé que a estas alturas ya te habías dado cuenta.

El sonido de la campana anunciando el fin de las clases interrumpió la respuesta de Sakura y ambos comenzaron a guardar sus materiales para dejar el laboratorio; el peliplata comenzó a acomodar metódicamente todo dentro de su mochila mientras le mandaba una mirada reprobatoria a Sakura al verla meter sus cuadernos dentro de su bolso sin ningún cuidado, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caminar hombro a hombro hacia los jardines de la facultad como ya era rutina.

—¿Cómo va el conteo? ¿ya llegamos a 96 contra 89? — preguntó casualmente Kakashi, su acompañante se quedó un momento pensando para luego asentir sombríamente — Vaya Sakura, nunca pensé que te quedarías tan atrás, al paso que vas la diferencia entre nosotros será abismal.

—Muy bien ya tengo el siguiente, la fiesta de Shiranui este viernes, la persona con el mejor disfraz tendrá un premio y quien gane entre tú y yo tendrá un punto extra — Kakashi la miró con incredulidad

—¿Estas bromeando cierto? — Kakashi sintió a sus mejores amigos acercarse a ellos pero no les prestó ninguna atención — Todo el mundo sabe que soy uno de los mejores cosplayers de la ciudad, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, estas prácticamente regalándome un punto.

—Eso lo decidirá la gente — miró brevemente la pantalla de su celular y soltó una pequeña maldición — ya debo irme, nos veremos el viernes. Rin, Obito, fue un gusto verlos — dijo despidiéndose del par que acaban de llegar para luego retirarse rapidamente, los tres amigos la vieron correr a través del campus hasta perderla de vista, inmediatamente Rin le dio un golpe en la nuca al peliplata

—¿Y eso por qué fue? — preguntó Kakashi mientras se sobaba ligeramente la zona afectada, Rin le mandó una mirada conocedora que el peliplata sabía que significaba "Estoy a punto de darte una lección, así que calla y escucha atentamente"

—¿Por qué no puedes decirle que te gusta e invitarla a salir como la gente normal? — un ligero sonrojo comenzó a cubrir el rostro del peliplata lo que provocó que Obito comenzara a reír.

—No sé de que te refieres — respondió abochornado.

—¿Quién lo diría, el genio sabelotodo no puede invitar a salir a la chica que le gusta? Debes esforzarte amigo, si sigues sin decir nada muy pronto alguien más vendrá a robarte a la chica — Kakashi miró a Obito con odio contenido quien levantó las manos en gesto conciliador — hey, hey, calma, yo sólo digo que Sakura es una chica muy hermosa y que alguien no tardará en superar el miedo a ese mal temperamento que tiene y será muy tarde para ti.

—Me han llegado rumores que ese tal Rock Lee va a tratar de invitarla a salir… por decimocuarta vez, pero puede que esta vez sea la definitiva y Sakura le diga que sí — añadió la castaña — Si yo fuera tu pensaría alguna forma para invitarla a salir este viernes.

—Debo de escontrar el disfraz perfecto y ganar esa competencia, así ella no podrá decirme que no — razonó el peliplata.

—No, a lo que yo me refería era…—Rin dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que Kakashi había dejado de prestarle atención y comenzaba a hacer planes para su "asombroso y espectacular traje, uno que dejara a Sakura tan impactada que no tendrá otra opción más que ser su esposa", Obito la abrazó por los hombros mientras miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién pensaría que alguna vez fuéramos a ver a Kakashi tan enamorado? Y de una pequeña pelirosa ni más ni menos, cuando menos lo piense tendré que dar mi discurso de padrino en su boda — Rin soltó una risa cantarina y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

—Eso es si no lo arruina todo primero — Obito soltó hizo un sonido pensativo .

—En ese caso debemos de proporcionarle toda la ayuda que podamos, vamos, si lo dejamos solo terminará vistiéndose de algo raro como el protagonista de Icha Icha o algo así— y con eso terminaron su conversación y comenzaron a caminar detrás de Kakashi que ya se había alejado de ellos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Sakura entró a su departamento como torbellino dejando un desastre a su paso, sus zapatos tirados junto a la puerta, su mochila aventada sin ningún cuidado sobre uno de los sillones, su chaqueta colocada sobre el desayunador de la cocina; abriendo una de las puertas de su alacena comenzó a revolver todo su contenido para luego soltar un gritito triunfal cuando por fin encontró la bolsa de palomitas que estaba buscando.

Las colocó dentro del microondas y puso el tiempo designado, girando ligeramente dentro de su apretada cocina abrió la puerta del refrigerador de dónde sacó tres botellas diferentes, una de refresco de naranja, otra de té helado y la última de agua mineral. El sonido del microondas le anunció que las palomitas ya estaban listas y luego de colocarlas en un tazón tomó las tres botellas saliendo de la cocina.

En el sillón más grande de la sala se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke mirando la televisión muy entretenidos; acercándose a ellos le entregó la botella de refresco a Naruto y la de agua mineral a Sasuke quienes las tomaron sin mirarla, aún absortos con la mirada fija en el aparato frente a ellos, Sakura no le tomó importancia y se colocó en medio de sus mejores amigos quienes le abrieron espacio sin pensarlo.

—No puedo creer que estén viendo Game Of Thrones sin mí, son los peores amigos del mundo — Naruto tomó un puñado de palomitas del tazón para metérselas todas a la boca.

—Sgi ge esdpegasmofs nugngha go gegiamos — sus amigos lo miraron con asco.

—Traga antes de hablar idiota — Naruto le sacó dedo a Sasuke por su comentario pero de todas maneras acató la orden y con dificultad tragó todo el contenido de su boca.

—Si te esperáramos para verlo nunca avanzaríamos Sakura-chan, además no te estás perdiendo de nada, son las repeticiones. — Sakura sólo le dio un trago a su bebida por respuesta. Estuvieron en silencio otros cinco minutos hasta que decidió decirles lo que le venía llenando su mente desde que tuvo esa conversación con Kakashi en la tarde.

—Chicos, necesito su ayuda, necesito el disfraz más increíble de la historia de todos los trajes. —Naruto brincó emocionado sobre su asiento y Sasuke solamente la miró con una ceja levantada

—Claro que sí Sakura-chan, ¿cuál es la ocasión? ¿Irás a la convención?

—No, la fiesta de Shiranui el viernes — Naruto le mandó una mirada de incredulidad lo que obligó a Sakura a continuar —Digamos que, yo, como que… volví el concurso de disfraces de la fiesta el próximo reto — la pelirosa se refugió de la enojada mirada de sus amigos detrás de su botella de té, Sasuke tomó la palabrá y dijo lo que él y su rubio amigo estaban pensando.

—Si tan sólo admitieras que lo que quieres no es ganarle si no saltar encima de él nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas — Sakura se atragantó con su té y empezó a toser escandalosamente por unos segundos de los cuales ninguno de sus amigos se movió a ayudarla, ya un poco más calmada y con los ojos llorosos los miró con rencor

—¿De qué rayos están hablando? Yo no quiero saltar sobre ese idiota — soltó indignada.

—Sakura-chan , sabemos que te gusta desde que llegaste despotricando contra el después de tu primer día de la carrera, y se siente la tensión sexual entre ustedes cada vez que están medio de uno de sus tan afamados "retos" — el rostro de Sakura comenzó a ponerse del mismo color de su cabello y tratando de salvar su dignidad se levantó del sillón fingiendo estar muy ofendida.

—Si no piensan ser de ayuda mejor me voy, no necesito este tipo de negatividad en mi vida. — dicho esto dejó las palomitas en su lugar y se fue la sala ante la mirada indiferentes de sus amigos por su dramática salida.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Sakura se miró en el espejo frente a ella una vez más tratando de darse valor, al llegar a la fiesta había ido directamente a encerrarse al baño por que podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella; pero sabía que no debía entrar en pánico, su traje era increíble, copia fiel del original hasta el último detalle.

Estaba segura que su rival peliplata no podría superarla esta vez y regresaría a casa a restregar su victoria en la cara de los bastardos de sus amigos quienes no la ayudaron para nada alegando que ver Game of Thrones era un ritual sagrado que no podían interrumpir, y les haría entender de una vez por todas que su rivalidad con Kakashi no tenía ni una pizca de tensión sexual, sólo odio, resentimiento y orgullo herido.

Estos retos eran su manera de decirle que era su igual y que debía tomarla enserio, y que no por ser "Don Perfecto" y hacerlo todo bien, tener un genio sin igual y ser increíblemente guapo podía tratarla como se le diera la gana. Pauso unos segundos, deliberando.

 _Tal vez_ los retos _sí_ tenían un poco de tensión sexual.

Descartando ese último pensamiento y con la confianza renovada y lista para comerse el mundo a mordidas salió del baño. Comenzó a buscar por todos los lugares a la persona que más ansiaba ver, encontrándolo parado junto a la barra donde estaban colocadas las bebidas y hablando con una chica que iba vestida de Caperucita Roja, claro, si caperucita roja hubiera dejado de ser un libro para niños y ahora fuera un cuento para mayores de edad.

Miró con despreció a la chica por unos segundos para luego enfocar totalmente su mirada sobre el peliplata, soltando un silbido apreciativo por lo bajo, el bastardo había hecho un trabajo excelente, frente a ella se encontraba el cosplay más acertado que había visto nunca de Quicksilver, claro, el de los X-men, todos sabían que la caracterización de Quicksilver en Los Vengadores fue un error colosal.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que se veía increíblemente guapo, con su chaqueta de cuero plateada y el estilo rockero y despreocupado, pero eso no significaba que le hubiera ganado, la pelirosa sonrió con satisfacción sintiendo una victoria cerca y comenzó a formular un plan para tomarlo por sorpresa y mostrarle su superioridad a la hora de hacer cosplay.

Acercándose sigilosamente por detrás le mandó una mirada que decía "lárgate o muere" a la pobre caperucita y sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a Kakashi por los hombros; aprovechando su sorpresa lo lanzó contra la pared donde utilizó todo su entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas y en una demostración increíble de destreza y velocidad levantó su pierna hasta apretar ligeramente su pie contra la garganta del peliplata.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Sakura? —preguntó con incredulidad, la pelirosa sonrio ampliamente sin bajar su pierna o mover su posición

—Hola Kakashi, veo que mi traje te dejó sin palabras, sí, no tienes que decirlo, yo gano esta ronda. Eso lo vuelve ¿Qué? ¿90 contra 96? Yo digo que estoy bastante cerca. — el peliplata seguía sin emitir una palabra, lo cual Sakura tomó como una victoria — ¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¿No tan rápido esta vez eh?

—Maldita sea Sakura, Lara Croft es uno de mis personajes de videojuegos favoritos, y estoy casi seguro que pudiste haberme matado con ese movimiento tuyo. Estoy muy asustado y excitado al mismo tiempo — la pelirosa soltó un pequeño grito sorprendido ante la respuesta, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzará a caer hacía un lado, pero Kakashi salió de su ensoñación a tiempo para salvarla de la dolorosa caída. Sakura abrió los ojos una vez que se sintió segura y miró con incredulidad al peliplata que aún la sostenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — dijo con voz aguda

—Cásate conmigo — respondió Kakashi con seguridad

—¿QUÉ? — volvió a chillar la pelirosa

—Quiero que tengamos 3 hijos y 8 perros, una casa a las afueras de la ciudad e ir vestidos coordinadamente a todas las convenciones que tengamos cerca — eso logró sacar a la pelirosa de su estupor y que soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece si me invitas a una cita primero y de ahí vemos a donde lleva esto? — preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta. Kakashi asintió solemnemente.

—Con eso bastará por el momento, ahora, tengo una pregunta seria, ¿Qué tan alto puedes levantar esa pierna? — Sakura le mandó una mirada traviesa y lentamente se levantó en la punta de sus pies hasta alcanzar su oído

—¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo? — Kakashi no pudo más que gruñir en respuesta para prontamente tomar una de sus manos y comenzar a jalarla fuera de la fiesta mientras que su nueva acompañante soltaba una carcajada divertida.

* * *

 **Dios mío, dije que esto sería corto y miren nada más lo que hice, es un monstruo, y tengo que admitir que llevo más cervezas encima que cuando lo comencé.Si encuentran algún error disculpenme mucho, es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada para revisarlo, les juro que mañana corregiré todo. En serio necesito a alguien que lea mis trabajos antes de postearlos para indicarme todos mis errores.**

 **Adoré escribir esto, es tan ligero y divertido que siento que las palabras fluían por si solas. Déjenme todos sus comentarios, lo que les pareció y todas sus críticas, lo quiero escuchar todo.**


End file.
